Restoration
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: The family restoration at the end of the battle in LWW has always been one of my favorites (if not my absolute favorite) scene of the entire trilogy. Here is the scene from each sibling's POV with something a little extra. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV **

Susan and I ran down a hill after watching the battle end.

"Peter!" I called out.

He turned to us and opened his arms. I ran into his arms where I had found protection and love so many times before and embraced him.

It seemed like time stood still for a moment. The battle was over! Everyone was safe. But then Susan asked a question that had nearly gone over all our heads.

"Where's Edmund?" Terror swept across her face.

Peter stood there stunned for a second, shaking his head.

Susan ran ahead to find him, Peter and I on her tail.

We found Edmund laying on the battle field, gasping for air.

Ginarrbrik was still on the battle field.

I gasped, but my big sister already had him in her vision. She shot him with her bow in two seconds flat!

I wanted to congratulate her on her fantastic shot, but my thoughts quickly returned to our brother.

Edmund's gasps continued.

Hoping it would help him breathe, Susan loosened Edmund's helmet and removed it from his head.

Everything felt foggy, but suddenly I thought, _my cordial! _

I quickly reached for my cordial, fumbling with the cap.

_Come on, come off! _I thought, as if my thoughts would help the cap come loose more easily.

Finally, the cap came off and I put a drop of the juice in his mouth.

His mouth closed and he was still.

I looked at Susan. She was trying to be strong, but I saw tears in her eyes

I turned to Peter. He had completely melted into tears. My rock, the one who had been so strong for me was crying, a site I had rarely seen before. It took me by surprise a bit. But I knew what he was thinking, _Edmund was dying_.

Those three words made me break down. I, too, started to cry.

Suddenly, Edmund coughed!

Peter gasped in shock. I turned to Susan, both of us smiling.

Edmund's eyes fluttered open. He looked at all of us and weakly smiled.

Peter grabbed Edmund into a tight hug. He held onto Edmund, tears rolling down his face. It looked like he would never let go. To my surprise, Edmund was actually hugging Peter back. Edmund hated hugs, but he was holding on just as tight to Peter as Peter was to him.

Susan squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me. I leaned over and gave her a hug from the side.

Peter and Edmund pulled away. Peter looked Edmund in the eyes. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" But Peter wasn't angry, his question actually ensued in his own laughter.

Edmund looked at the ground, then looked up at Peter, a genuine smile on his face.

Peter hugged Edmund once again. This time, Susan and I joined in, wrapping our arms around our brothers.

I noticed a shadow come into the corner of my view. Our hug broke up and I looked at Aslan, smiling at him. He breathed on a centaur who had been turned to stone in the battle. We watched as life crept back into the centaur. He stretched, took in a deep breath, and smiled.

Aslan gave me a knowing look. I picked up my cordial and jumped to my feet.

Susan gave me a questioning look and Peter and Edmund looked at me.

I smiled and turned around, running to the first injured warrior.

After several hours, I had finally reached the end of the battle field. My cordial was nearly empty, but I had energy to spare. It felt so good helping to heal Aslan's warriors.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Aslan were waiting for me at the other end of the battle field.

"I'm so proud of you." Peter smiled at me and hugged me.

"So am I." Susan hugged me.

"I can never thank you enough, Lucy. You saved my life today. I, I don't deserve it, but I am so grateful."

It brought tears to my eyes hearing Edmund express that he was undeserving. I gave him a hug. "Aslan told us that there is no need to talk of the past."

"I'm not referring to that. I'm referring to how he told me to do something and I didn't."

"You did what you thought was best in the moment. You saw the Witch going after some of Aslan's warriors and you knew you had to do something. Peter can't be everywhere at once and neither can you. You helped him out so much today Edmund. He might have died without you."

"And I risked both of our lives doing what I do best, not listening."

"Edmund, we all make mistakes. You might have made a mistake, but you had the best intentions. I am so proud of you for what you did today. You defeated the White Witch. Narnia will be forever grateful to you."

Edmund smiled shyly at the ground. I hugged him again. "I love you Edmund." I whispered.

"I love you Lucy." He said. He hugged me. A real hug. I was getting used to receiving real hugs from him again and it felt good. He began giving me real hugs the day Aslan rescued him from the Witch's camp and brought him to Aslan's camp. Before then, he hadn't given me a real hug since before the war. It felt great to have my brother back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Susan's POV **

Lucy and I rushed to greet Peter after the battle. She ran into his arms. I too wanted to give him a hug. But I knew Peter and Lucy had been as close as can be since the day Lucy was born. They needed a moment together.

I scanned the battle field, my eyes growing wide. "Where's Edmund?"

I saw Peter gulp. I didn't want to wait for his answer. I ran off to find our brother. Lucy and Peter quickly followed me.

Ginarrbrik was still on the battle field, headed towards Edmund.

_That bastard isn't going to kill my brother! _

Hate washed over me. I grabbed an arrow and put it in my bow. I took a small amount of glee in the killing shot.

_Go to hell! _

Fire burned in my eyes as I watched the dwarf fall to the ground. Edmund's gasps brought me back into the moment.

He was having a hard time breathing. I removed his helmet, praying it would help him get some oxygen.

I looked up and saw Lucy open her cordial. She placed a drop in Edmund's mouth. Edmund closed his mouth.

_Please swallow_, I prayed.

He was completely still for what felt like an eternity.

I turned to Lucy, who was sobbing. I wanted to hug her, but I knew it wouldn't help. Then I thought of someone who was hurting just as much as her, Peter. I looked across at him. My older brother, who had always been so strong, allowed himself to completely crumble into tears. It hurt to watch him cry, but he was crying just as hard as Lucy.

I blinked hard, trying to control my own emotions. Peter and Lucy needed me to be strong for them.

Suddenly, there was a sound of coughing. It was Edmund!

Peter gasped, a mix of a smile and a look of shock on his face. Lucy looked at me, beaming from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back.

Edmund's eyes opened. He looked up at us, his eyes still half closed, but he managed to smile.

The joy in my heart was greater than the joy on Christmas morning. It was as great as the joy in Lucy and my hearts when we saw Aslan walk into the light of the sunrise, only earlier that day. It felt so long ago already.

Peter pulled Edmund into a fierce hug. He clung to Edmund, tears rolling down his face. I hadn't seen Peter like this in a long time. I bit my lip, watching the reunion of my brothers right in front of my eyes. Was Edmund actually hugging Peter back? It sure looked like it! Peter crying and Edmund hugging him, this was one to write home about! While I was shocked, part of me enjoyed the scene that was unfolding in front of my eyes. Restoration between my brothers. _Finally! _

I looked at Lucy, smiling back at her and placing an arm around her shoulder.

Peter let go of the hug and put his hands on Edmund's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" To my surprise, Peter's question wasn't filled with anger. He laughed, he was so happy our brother had returned and so was I!

Edmund looked at the ground, then looked up at Peter. He smiled, not a "put on" smile. This was a genuine smile!

Peter smiled at Edmund and threw his arms around him again. This time, Lucy and I joined them, wrapping our arms around them.

I sensed Lucy turn to look at someone. There was Aslan.

Out of nowhere, she stood up.

I gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled at me and ran to an injured warrior on Aslan's side, keeping her cordial out. I watched as she continued down the field. I wasn't sure how many injured warriors there were, but I knew my little sister had her work cut out for her!

A few hours later, Lucy made it to the opposite side of the battle field. Aslan, our brothers, and I met her there.

"I'm so proud of you." Peter smiled at Lucy, hugging her.

I smiled. I wanted to hug her too, but I knew I would get my turn. The little girl who I had seen as _just a child_ for so long had blossomed into such a mature young lady. I was proud to call her my sister. Edmund had grown a lot too. Even Peter had changed, I could notice more minor changes, but still changes, in him. _But had I changed? _I thought about it for a moment and believed that I could truly answer _yes_.

My mind snapped back into the moment in front of my eyes. Lucy had just healed a bunch of warriors and Peter was proud of her.

"So am I." I smiled at her and hugged her.

Next it was Edmund's turn to talk to Lucy. "I can never thank you enough, Lucy. You saved my life today. I, I don't deserve it, but I am so grateful."

Lucy's eyes glistened with tears. She hugged him. "Aslan told us that there is no need to talk of the past."

"I'm not referring to that. I'm referring to how Peter told me to do something and I didn't."

The words that came out of Lucy's mouth next left me speechless. I was amazed at the mature young lady she had become, right in front of our eyes. "You did what you thought was best in the moment. You saw the Witch going after some of Aslan's warriors and you knew you had to do something. Peter can't be everywhere at once and neither can you. You helped him out so much today Edmund. He might have died without you."

"And I risked both of our lives doing what I do best, not listening."

"Edmund, we all make mistakes. You might have made a mistake, but you had the best intentions. I am so proud of you for what you did today. You defeated the White Witch. Narnia will be forever grateful to you."

I blinked back tears. I was amazed at the love in the heart of my little sister! Edmund had betrayed her, lied to her, and been completely and totally unkind to her! But here she was, encouraging him and building him back up.

Edmund smiled shyly at the ground.

Once again, Lucy hugged him. "I love you Edmund."

"I love you Lucy." He said, hugging her.

_Welcome home, Edmund,_ I thought, _we've missed you_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter's POV **

"It is finished." Aslan looked at me solemnly.

I looked into the lion's eyes, acknowledging his words, frozen in the moment for a short time.

A young voice called me out of my frozen state.

"Peter!" I'd know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of my youngest sister, Lucy.

I turned around and saw her running towards me. I opened my arms to her so I could protect her. I held onto her, so very thankful that she and Susan were safe.

"Where's Edmund?"

Susan's question made me freeze. I thought but was not really sure where he was.

Susan let out an almost annoyed-sounding exhale and ran off. Lucy and I exchanged glances for a split second and ran after her

There was Edmund on the battle field, gasping for air. Ginarrbrik was still on the battle field, headed towards him.

A look of hate I had never seen from Susan before washed over her face. In no time at all, she pulled out her bow and an arrow and killed the dwarf.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed.

He was having a hard time breathing.

_Please God, let him breathe! _

I could hardly breathe myself. I found myself gasping for air. Susan took off Edmund's helmet. Lucy opened her cordial. I felt a little guilty just sitting there, but I could hardly keep myself composed.

Lucy placed a drop of liquid from her cordial into Edmund's mouth.

_Please swallow_, I prayed.

He was still. No more gasping for air. Still as a statue.

I completely fell apart. The tears I had held back for so long finally came out.

_Tears for Dad leaving. Tears about having to leave London and go to an unknown place. Tears for my brother's disappearance. Tears for losing track of Lucy by the river briefly. Tears for my sisters nearly being attacked by wolves. Tears for Aslan's death. _

But my thoughts shifted to this moment.

_Please don't die, Ed. I'm so sorry for how I treated you. You saved my life, but you didn't have to. Why did you do the exact opposite of what I told you? But you saved my life, how can I be angry? I love you. Please don't die. I forgive you. I am so proud of you! Please God, let me have the opportunity to tell him this! I will never treat him that way again. Please just let him live. Take me if you need anyone. Just let my brother live! _

All those times I wanted to cry but didn't because I wanted to be strong for Susan and Lucy. This time, however, I couldn't be strong anymore. I never let myself cry in front of anyone, so the fact that I was crying so openly showed how much this situation upset me.

I heard Lucy's sobs next to me. I wanted to hug her and take away some of her pain, but I was struggling with my own emotions. I didn't hear Susan cry, but I figured she was internalizing it. She probably felt a need to be strong for the rest of us.

Suddenly, Edmund coughed!

I gasped. I wanted to smile and laugh, but wasn't sure if he was completely okay yet.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at us, smiling.

I was completely overwhelmed with joy and gratitude to God for giving my brother life. I pulled Edmund into a hug. Tears streaming down my face, I held onto him like I would never let go, sobbing into his shoulder. To my surprise, Edmund hugged me back. He had never been an affectionate person, but here he was hugging me.

I gently pulled away from him, placing my hands on his shoulders. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face.

I could see tears in Edmund's eyes, but he looked up at me and smiled. A real smile!

I grinned and threw my arms around him once again. Edmund and I felt our sisters wrap their arms around us. For the first time since we had gotten to Narnia, I felt _safe_. I felt gratitude wash over me. I was so very thankful for the feeling of safety.

I noticed a shadow approaching us and turned to see who it was. Aslan! He breathed on a frozen warrior and unfroze him.

Lucy stood up and smiled at us before heading to the first injured warrior. She continued across the entire battle field.

We greeted her when she got to the end.

"I'm so proud of you." I smiled and hugged her.

"So am I." Susan hugged Lucy.

Next it was Edmund's turn to talk to Lucy. "I can never thank you enough, Lucy. You saved my life today. I, I don't deserve it, but I am so grateful."

Lucy's eyes glistened with tears. She hugged him. "Aslan told us that there is no need to talk of the past."

"I'm not referring to that. I'm referring to how Peter told me to do something and I didn't."

Lucy's next words were like poetry. "You did what you thought was best in the moment. You saw the Witch going after some of Aslan's warriors and you knew you had to do something. Peter can't be everywhere at once and neither can you. You helped him out so much today Edmund. He might have died without you."

"And I risked both of our lives doing what I do best, not listening."

"Edmund, we all make mistakes. You might have made a mistake, but you had the best intentions. I am so proud of you for what you did today. You defeated the White Witch. Narnia will be forever grateful to you."

I beamed with pride, tears in my eyes. My 8-year old sister was showing us what unconditional love was and how to forgive someone who had wronged her!

Edmund smiled shyly at the ground then looked up at her. They hugged again.

I never knew I could love someone so much until I looked at each of my siblings in this moment. _This _was what love was!

_Thank you for my family, God. Thank you for bringing our brother back to us. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Edmund's POV **

It was all a blur after I smashed the White Witch's wand. She took a stab at me and she got me good. I fell to the ground.

All of a sudden, I struggled to breathe. I knew I was on the field but was sort of unresponsive due to my struggle to breathe.

I felt someone taking my helmet off. Was it Peter? No, I was pretty sure it was Susan.

Seconds later, I felt something warm drop into my mouth. All of a sudden, I wasn't grasping for air. I was still conscious, but didn't open my eyes for a few seconds.

My breaths were slow and steady. Once my body had gained the lost oxygen back, I began to cough. I opened my eyes and looked up. I smiled at my siblings. Watching over me was a concerned Susan looking down on me, a slow smile spreading across her face. Lucy was beaming ear to ear but I could tell she had been crying. And Peter, he was the most emotional of all three of them, which took me by surprise. Tears were rolling down his face and he looked like he had gotten the best news possible but couldn't quite believe it. His expression was… _astonishment_.

What happened next surprised me, Peter grabbed me into a fierce hug. I could feel his body shaking with sobs as he hugged me. I was surprised at the emotion that came over me, as I found myself fighting back my own tears.

All I could do was hug him. I was so thankful he had made it through the battle safely.

Peter held me at arms' distance and asked me a question I had heard before. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?"

But this time, his question wasn't filled with anger or hurt as it had been in the past. In fact, my older brother laughed as he finished the question. I looked up at him and smiled. But this time, I wasn't faking the smile. The joy in my heart was completely genuine. Seeing Peter blink back tears told me that he was genuinely overjoyed as well.

He pulled me into a hug again and I hugged him back, very thankful for the feeling of love and forgiveness. I had felt it from Lucy and Susan the moment I got to Aslan's camp, but was missing the feeling from my brother. What I had been hoping and praying for was finally mine!

As I hugged Peter, I felt others joining the hug, wrapping their arms around Peter and I. It was Susan and Lucy. I felt very safe and loved.

A shadow approached and we turned around to see Aslan. He breathed on a frozen warrior and unfroze him.

He looked at Lucy. She stood up and took her cordial out of its holder before running to the first injured warrior and helping him, just as she had helped me.

We greeted her when she got to the end.

"I'm so proud of you." Peter hugged her.

Lucy beamed. Peter had always been her favorite sibling, and for good reason, he had been there for her all the time. He was the perfect sibling to her. Susan and I had let her down at times, but I prayed we would be able to restore some of the hurt we had caused her. I got to thinking about how lucky Susan and I were to have Peter and Lucy as siblings. They had always been there for us when we let them down. _What did we do to deserve them? _

It appeared Susan was taking steps to improve her and Lucy's relationship. "So am I." she hugged Lucy, acknowledging her for how proud she was of her.

After Susan and Lucy spoke for a few seconds, I spoke up. "I can never thank you enough, Lucy. You saved my life today. I, I don't deserve it, but I am so grateful."

Lucy's eyes glistened with tears, a sight I didn't expect. She hugged me. "Aslan told us that there is no need to talk of the past."

I paused, realizing how my words may have been confusing. "I'm not referring to that. I'm referring to how Peter told me to do something and I didn't."

Lucy's next words touched my heart so deeply. "You did what you thought was best in the moment. You saw the Witch going after some of Aslan's warriors and you knew you had to do something. Peter can't be everywhere at once and neither can you. You helped him out so much today Edmund. He might have died without you."

"And I risked both of our lives doing what I do best, not listening." I sighed.

"Edmund, we all make mistakes. You might have made a mistake, but you had the best intentions. I am so proud of you for what you did today. You defeated the White Witch. Narnia will be forever grateful to you."

I slowly looked up at her the smiled and hugged her.

I knew I could never repay Aslan for what he did for me. I knew I could never repay Peter and Lucy, and even Susan, for the unconditional love they had showered me with. And I knew I didn't deserve any of them. But I was so thankful for the people in my life. I thanked God for my family. I would be lost without them!


End file.
